infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nueron32
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CirChris (Talk) 2011-03-19T22:50:09 inFAMOUS: dc comic changes to the page. i saw your change to the infamous comic page. which is understandable because some would confuse it with the post blast prequel from 2009. also there is distinct detail i noticed but it's a certain character named lieutenant poole now what you wrote is that he is one of the volunteer's that moya jones has recruited. but was replaced by a mysterious man because of a "blood abonormality" what does this mean?. Well first of all i'm actually still unsure if this man is lieutenant Poole or some other character but in the comic Moya asks "who'd you swap?" to which the scientist replied "lieutenant Poole" showing a panel featuring a man in a chamber cell. so I'm not sure if lieutenant poole was a briefly mentiioned character swapped for the man shown in the panel or if the man in the panel is lieutenant poole either way i'm going with the idea that it's not lieutenant poole. so let's call this man SUBJECT X for now :) Well in the comic it states that Moya needed her scientists to synthesise ( combine with something) the volunteers DNA into a usable form probably for her troops to use (the super soldier theory). Anyway the "blood abnormality" in lieutenant Poole probably meant that they couldn't convert his DNA into a form for someone to use maybe due to some kind of blood disease i dunno. And so they replaced him with the SUBJECT X ~SPOILER ALERT/ SPECULATION~ if you look at the image of SUBJECT X he has a very strong resemblance to the beast. i'm thinking that because Moya was unable to stop Cole, she decided to send in her best weapon SUBJECT X to finish the job and this would support the idea of the beast arriving early. hop that's all clear enough for keep me updated on anything else the "blood abnormality" thing could be. P.S what do you think of the whole SUBJECT X moniker. if you have better one please let me know :) your theory is actually a good one, and possibly the logical one out of the bizzare ones such as evil cole or john white. and yes i'm glad that i wasn't the only one to make the connection between the beast and subject x appearence wise. yes this also would explain how the beast is released early in infamous 2, somehow not everything goes according to plan and moya release's him to finish or kill cole but he gets out of control and starts destroying empire city setting the stage for the sequel.